Crazy in a nice way
by TheZamboniKnight
Summary: Jill had said, “No wonder you failed bio-chem.” It turned out he failed at heterosexuality too... Casey/Chuck pairing. You no like, you no read. Ignore the lame title, please and thank you.


"Ugh," Chuck moaned into his hands before running them up and through his loose brown curls. Jill had said, "No wonder you failed bio-chem." It turned out he failed at heterosexuality too. Not that he had anything against gay people, that wasn't it, he'd just never considered himself to be ga…

Oh, god. He couldn't even think it. He, Chuck Bartowski, liked girls. He loved boobs, especially Sarah's and Jill's. I mean damn. Chuck loved both of them and their boobs (but of course he cherished their minds first and foremost). One had broken his heart, and he'd pretty much broken the others. So now the one who'd hurt him in the past was his maybe girlfriend (fingers crossed) and he still loved the other, but he just wanted something more. That didn't mean he didn't still care about her. Things at work were a little awkward but he thought it was ok.

Was being the key word. Chuck would catch Casey watching him blankly and following his movements carefully. Not that he hadn't done that before, but now he seemed to do it more often and with greater intensity.

"Ugh!" The professional Nerd Herder let his head fall forward through his hands, hitting the table with a dull thunk and the faint clinking of china as it jumped. His hands fell limply against themselves above his neck.

Why had he kissed Casey? It had seemed perfectly rational at the time. Well, maybe not _perfectly _rational… or very much at all. He'd been grasping at straws and pulled one out that shouldn't have been there in the first place. True, it had been to hopefully save the surly agent's life but _saliva_? That was pretty stupid. Chuck realized that now, and even at the time it hadn't really seemed too logical but it was his last hope.

Despite the whole life-or-death thing the fact that he'd even thought of kissing Casey must mean that he subconsciously wanted to. After all the agent had a chiseled jaw, silky looking dark hair, beautiful, cold brown eyes, and that's all without mentioning his killer physique. John Casey was a very attractive guy. It wasn't hard to imagine people wanting to kiss him, but Chuck was having trouble with the fact that _he_ wanted to.

"Chuck!"

Said geek nearly jumped out of his skin. "Gah! What?" In retrospect, pondering Casey while in the middle of the secret underground base wasn't such a great idea, considering the man could walk in and bark his name at any time.

"We need to talk." Casey gave Chuck one of his trademark emotionless glances that somehow managed to convey both contempt and restrained anger.

Gulp. Chuck stood and rushed to keep up with the taller agent, already stuttering even though Casey hadn't said much yet. Yet. Oh, god.

They went into one of the few rooms in the 'base' and Casey shut the door behind them, turning to pin Chuck with another one of those looks. "You kissed me," he said shortly, cocking one eyebrow slightly higher than the other. It was a very odd facial expression, but it was very appeal… ing… Chuck gulped and had to remind himself that the man with the gun couldn't read his thoughts before he could speak, "Uh, I, well, you see the situation was quite um, it was desperate and I couldn't just let my… my um, colleague, die…" Colleague? Would Casey go for that, or would he go for the firearm no doubt somewhere on his person? Chuck held his breath.

"You suck at lying Chuck," was the delayed response. The NSA agent stood with his arms crossed over his toned chest, stretching the black polo shirt he wore tightly across his musculature. Again Chuck had to remind himself that Casey couldn't read his mind, but he swallowed and averted his eyes, tensing his shoulders for _something_; a blow, angry words… something.

Nothing happened.

He peaked back up at Casey, relaxing slightly when he saw the agent hadn't even twitched. "Uh…" Chuck was at a loss here, raising a hand to fidget nervously with his hair. Before it could come in contact with his head, though, the bare skin of his wrist was caught by Casey. His skin seemed impossibly warm to Chuck but it might have just been his heart rate jumping at the unexpected contact. He looked up quickly, brows furrowed in confusion and mouth hanging open slightly as he tried to get words to come out of it.

Casey caught a hold of Chuck's other hand and pushed him back against the cold concrete wall, their faces and bodies separated only by a thin space. They stared at each other, determined professional killer and speechless computer nerd, until Casey bridged the short gap between them and pressed his lips to Chuck's.

It was kind of obvious that it was going to happen after being shoved up bodily against a wall, but somehow the shorter man hadn't expected it. The equivalent of the words, "DOES NOT COMPUTE" flashed across his mind. Casey was kissing him? John Casey, the scary NSA agent who could kill him in an endless amount of ways was kissing him. Chuck liked it, and… was kissing back? What? And since when had his eyes closed? Did he just moan? Crazy… but not unwelcome, he admitted. It was actually _very_ welcome.

His wrists still trapped in the calloused grip of Casey all he could do was lean back against the concrete and kiss back, fingers opening and closing over sweaty palms. After they got a feel for each other Casey moved his hands to Chuck's face, cupping his jaw and pressing more insistently against his lips until they parted, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

Chuck shivered, wrapping his arms around Casey's waist and pulling him closer. The temperature in the room seemed to be rising as their tongues danced. When they parted for breath Chuck opened his eyes to look at Casey, taking in his flushed cheeks and heavy breathing that weren't unlike his own. He still didn't understand any of this, and having a hand traveling rapidly down his body wasn't helping his thinking at all. "Casey…" he breathed, unmoving.

The older man paused to look at him, his eyes dark and unreadable. "What?"

"I… I don't know," Chuck said, shaking his head slowly. "I don't know," he repeated, stronger.

"What's to know?" Casey countered, not looking away as he slipped his hand under the loose ends of Chuck's white button down.

"Um," Chuck responded intelligently. He was distracted by the warm digits crawling up his ribs, which would distract anyone, by the way. He wasn't being weak. Just male and extremely turned on, holy shit. Casey was right; what was there to know? With this in mind he wrapped his fingers into Casey's belt loops and tugged him even closer, pushing their hips together.

Grinning, Casey evicted Chuck's shirt to work on the tie, leaning down and slipping his tongue inside the other man's mouth without hesitation. He completely dominated the smaller man but that didn't come as a surprise to either of them.

At the same time Casey followed Chuck's lead and ground against him suddenly, causing him to gasp into his mouth, but the sound quickly turned into a moan. Off came the Nerd Herd employee's gray tie, followed quickly by his shirt exposing his slightly muscular but still pretty pathetic chest and stomach. Casey chuckled deep in his throat and broke away from Chuck's mouth so he could taste the newly exposed pale skin.

"You know, sex is great for your abs," he growled, hands holding onto his partner's hips to keep them steady. Chuck was doing his part as well, tugging insistently at the polo shirt that separated them. At Casey's remark he blushed but said brazenly, "What is that, a pick up line? Wow, you must have worked all night on that one." He followed this up with a yelp as Casey's teeth grazed against his collarbone. "Be nice," accompanied the action, but the gruff tone was somewhat distilled by the way his lips curved up against Chuck's skin.

Casey's shirt came off after a brief parting of bodies and joined the other one on the floor. Chuck had never seen him without a shirt before, but it was everything he had expected it to be. Lots of toned muscle and a fair amount of chest hair. It wasn't so much that it was repulsive, and actually, it was kind of hot.

Oh, god. Since when did he have opinions on freaking _chest hair_?

There wasn't time to ponder this weird and somewhat disturbing thought though (chest hair?!) because Casey was busy undoing the buckle of his belt, still laying kisses and nips across his chest area.

With his mind in a lust-induced fog Chuck barely had time to register that this wasn't such a good place for this let alone care, but when Casey sank to his knees he was able to regain some mental function. "Wait, Casey, this…" his voice broke off into a strangled noise as a hand was unceremoniously shoved down his pants. Oh, god.

"Casey…" Chuck moaned, digging his fingers against the wall. "We can't do this he.. here," he finished, gasping as more wet kisses were pressed to his stomach.

John sighed and withdrew his hand. "You're right. No place to get carried away." He left one more parting kiss right above the elastic of Chuck's undies before standing up, grabbing their fallen shirts on the way. He slipped into his and Chuck did the same, both of them still breathing hard. Casey, though, recovered a lot quicker than Chuck did. By the time the intersect had all his buttons done up and his pants done up and decent the NSA agent was calm and apparently unruffled, save for a red hue on his cheeks and a gleam in his eyes.

"Here," he said, holding the gray fabric of his tie and slipping it around Chuck's neck, knotting it with practiced ease. Chuck let his hands fall limply to his sides, eyes locked onto Casey's.

"Agent Casey… ," the Generals voice filtered into the room, muffled by the clear glass 'walls' that separated them from the main room and then broke off into puzzled silence. The two men broke apart quickly, Chuck flushed and shaky, Casey completely calm. Damn him.

"Afternoon General," he said, nodding jerkily. That and the red on his cheeks were the only things to give away his discomfort. Chuck smoothed out his shirt; he straightened the Buy Moor name tag on his pocket; he finger-combed his hair. Anything to avoid looking at the woman on the screen.

She eyed them with curiosity but didn't question them, instead getting down to business. "I have a mission for you."

Chuck sighed. _Here we go again_, he thought wearily, missing the sly look Casey shot him.

The intersect, after leaving the Buy Moor with his NSA handler, never went to his home, although Captain Awesome could have sworn he saw John Casey drag him into _his _house, not that Chuck was complaining.


End file.
